


the itch problem

by Ilovedanno



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humor, itchy leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedanno/pseuds/Ilovedanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aarons broken leg is driving him insane.<br/>His mum wont let him scratch it<br/>Robert to the rescue<br/>Idk I get really bored at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	the itch problem

"Aaron behave will you, your driving me nuts with the twitching"

Adam was really annoyed. Him and Aaron came for a quiet drink, But Aaron would not stop trying scratch his potted leg.

"Sorry mate but its doing my head in how long till it comes off again"

"Few weeks, then you'll be able to scratch it all you want"

Aaron sighed he couldn't take it any longer he needed something to shove down the sides and take care of the blasted itching.

"Aaron! Pack it in doing that your gonna do more damage to yourself"

"Sorry mum but it itches like crazy" he guessed he'd have to wait till the irritation went or scrat like hell after it came off.

Chas went off to serve a customer, when Robert Sugden came through the doors, he clocked Aaron and Adam and walked over seeing if they wanted a drink.

"Yeah top man 2 pints Rob" Adam was pleased free round

"What's with him" Robert asked Adam noticing Aarons discomfort.

"He's bitching because his legs itching, come on lets get these pints in might make him feel better"

"Yeah just order them while I go have a word with Vic in the kitchen"

Robert knew Vic wasn't in there because he'd seen her taking some rubbish out when he came in. He needed to get something for Aaron.

When he came out he handed it to Aaron who had a puzzled expression.

"for your leg" Robert pointed towards it Aaron wasted no time and went to town on it.

He moaned out 'I love you' Robert smiled he'd made him happy despite everything that had happened he didn't think it would solve everything but it was a start.


End file.
